The present invention relates to a food intake restriction apparatus and method. More specifically, the invention relates to a food intake restriction apparatus and method for surgical application in the abdomen of a patient for forming an upper pouch of the stomach and a restricted stoma opening in the stomach or esophagus. The term patient includes an animal or a human being.
Food intake restriction apparatus in the form of a gastric banding device, in which a band encircles a portion of a patient's stomach to restrict the food intake of the patient, have been used in surgery for morbid obesity to form a small gastric pouch above the band and a reduced stoma opening in the stomach. Although such a band is applied around the stomach to obtain an optimal stoma opening during surgery, some prior gastric banding devices are provided with an adjustment means enabling a minor post-operation adjustment of the size of the stoma opening. In all such prior art devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,339, European Patent No. 0611561 and International Patent Application WO 94/27504, the adjustment means typically comprises an inflatable cavity in the band and an injection port in fluid connection with the inflatable cavity for adding fluid to or withdrawing fluid from the latter. In practice, the band is made of silicone rubber which is a material approved for implantation and the fluid is a liquid such as an isotonic salt solution.
It has also been found that the volume of the gastric pouch above the band increases in size up to ten times after operation. Therefore the pouch volume during surgery needs to be very small, approximately 7 ml. To enable the patient to feed the stomach with sufficient nutrition immediately after an operation considering such a small gastric pouch, the stoma initially needs to be relatively large and later needs to be substantially reduced, as the pouch volume increases. To be able to achieve a significant range of adjustment of the band, the cavity in the band has to be relatively large and is defined by a thin flexible wall, normally made of silicone material. Furthermore, the size of the stoma opening has to be gradually reduced during the first year after surgery as the gastric pouch increases in size. As indicated above, the reduction of the stoma opening using the prior art devices is achieved by adding liquid to the cavity of the band via the injection port to expand the band radially inwardly.
A great disadvantage of repeatedly injecting liquid via the injection port is the increased risk of the patient getting an infection in the body area surrounding the injection port. If such an infection occurs the injection port has to be surgically removed from the patient. Moreover, such an infection might be spread along the tube interconnecting the injection port and the band to the stomach, causing even more serious complications. Thus, the stomach might be infected where it is in contact with the band, which might result in the band migrating through the wall of the stomach. Also, it is uncomfortable for the patient when the necessary, often many, post-operation adjustments of the stoma opening are carried out using an injection needle penetrating the skin of the patient into the injection port.
It may happen that the patient swallows pieces of food too large to pass through the restricted stoma opening. If that occurs the patient has to visit a doctor who can remove the food pieces, if the band design so permits, by withdrawing some liquid from the band to enlarge the stoma opening to allow the food pieces to pass the stoma. Then, the doctor has to add liquid to the band in order to regain the restricted stoma opening. Again, these measures require the use of an injection needle penetrating the skin of the patient, which is uncomfortable for the patient.